Broken Pistol
by KakashiYuffiePro
Summary: This is my first Soul Eater fanfic. So I hope you like it! please review! it has Liz/Patti and later on Liz/Kid and Liz/Kid/Patti. More chapters are coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

_Broken Pistol_

_Liz walked through the mansion, searching for her meister. _

"_Kid!" Liz shouted. "Kid! Where are you? Uh! Where is he?" She walked along the corridor, opening each door along the way. She kept doing this until a picture on each wall made her stop. On both walls was a picture of her, her sister, Patti, and their meister, Death the Kid, in between them._

"_Awww!" Liz smiled sweetly. "This is one of my favorite pictures of us." She reached out and gently touched the glass right above Kid. "I really wish you knew how much I feel about you."_

"_Feel about who?" came a voice at the end of the hall, making Liz jump._

"_Uh, n-no one Kid." Liz stammered._

"_Okay then." Kid said calmly. "I heard you calling me. I was in my study. What is it you need?"_

"_Well, I was just wondering what you wanted for dinner. It's my turn to cook."_

"_Hmm. What do you think would be a symmetrical meal?"_

"_Well, how about some fish and rice? I can make it as symmetrical as possible."_

"_You know what?" Kid said excitedly. "That sounds delicious!"_

"_Okay, Kid!" Liz said with a cute smile. "Fish and rice it is!" Liz turned around to start heading to the kitchen._

"_Hey, Liz!" Kid said. Liz turned to face him._

"_Yea, Kid?"_

"_Thank you," He said sincerely. "For cooking, cleaning, and making things symmetrical. I know it's hard to deal with me, but you do it anyway. So, thank you. I appretiate everything you do." _

"_It's no problem Kid. Don't worry about it. I love it here." Liz smiled bigly at him. "Well, I better go start making dinner."_

"_Okay, see you at dinner." Kid said quietly._

"_Okay." Liz said as she started walking toward the kitchen, trying to hide her happiness._

_Kid stood there, in awe, as Liz walked away. She is so cute when she swings her hips like that, he thought. He pictured Liz walking toward him like that, only she was naked in this fantasy. "You know you want it Kid. You know you do." She crooned sexily to him._

_He was quickly pulled back into reality when he felt that familiar tingle. "Dammit!" he shouted. "Why does she do the things to me? Why can't I tell her how I feel!" Kid then stomped off to his room, not aware of Patti sitting in the next room with a paper giraffe on her desk._

_Patti looked at her giraffe. "Who do you think he was talking about, Mr. Giraffe?" She sat there, waiting for an answer. "Remember! I can break your neck!" Patti giggled. She then reached up and broke the giraffe's paper neck._

_Liz looked over her cooking supplies. "I hope Kid likes this meal." She said to herself. She picked up the salmon and placed it delicately on a pan. She gingerly sprinkled spices evenly over the fish and stuck it in the oven. She stood there for a couple of seconds. I wonder who Kid likes, Liz thought randomly._

_She pictured Kid coming up behind her and hugging her around her waist. "It smells delicious honey. I can't wait to eat it." She pictured Kid saying lovingly to her._

_She let out a squeak when someone actually came up behind her and hugged her waist, pulling her from her fantasies._

"_Hiya Sis!" Patti said excitedly. "Wutcha makin'?"_

"_Oh, hi Patti. You scared me. I'm just making fish and rice for dinner." Liz replied, turning in her sister's arms to face her._

"_Oh, yummy!" Patti unlatched her arms from around Liz's waist and snakes them around her sister's neck._

"_Patti!" Liz whispered. "We are in the kitchen!"_

"_Oh, I know!" Patti said cutely. "But I wanna have some fun sissy!"_

"_Well, it can wait." Liz said calmly, wrapping her arms around Patti's waist. "I have to make dinner." Liz bends her head down and gently kisses Patti on the lips. When she pulls away, Patti looks up at her with a frown on her face._

"_Why can't Kid make dinner?" Patti asked innocently._

"_Do you want him in here for hours?" Liz laughs._

"_Well…. No…. I guess not…. But I want to have some fun." Patti whines._

"_Just let me make dinner okay? It gives you time to get even sexier for me." Liz says with a wink._

_Patti smiles bigly at her. "Okay!" She squeals, then quickly kisses her sister and runs off. As soon as Liz sees Patti is gone, she sighs._

"_If I'm going to be pleasing Patti, how can I please Kid?" She asked the empty kitchen._


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2.

Kid closed his eyes as the hot water of his shower washed over him. It feels nice, he thought to himself. It's definitely relaxing. He reached out and changed the song on his Ipod, that was playing his _Young Punk_ station on Pandora. The next song just ended up being "Be My Escape" by Relient K.

"Oh," He said happily. "I love this song." Kid then began singing along to the music

Patti heard the loud music from down the hall. She danced as she searched for the source. She danced and hummed along the hallway until she came to the door emitting the sound.

Kid had just stepped out of the show when Patti opened the door. He hadn't even reached for his towel yet. They stood there, staring wide-eyed at each other. Finally, Patti broke the silence.

"Hehe!" She giggled. "You're tiny!" She turned around and skipped out of the bathroom, humming.

Kid quickly grabbed his towel and wrapped it around his waist. "I can't believe she saw me!" He said, putting his face in his hands. "What if she tells Liz? I'd just die if she knew how small I am!" He quickly headed to his bedroom and got dressed. He then laid on his bed in shame. As soon as he had done this, he heard a light knock at his door.

"Hey Kid," He sat up as soon as he heard Liz's voice on the other side of the door. "Dinner's ready."

"O-Okay Liz," He stuttered nervously. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay Kid." Liz said quietly then walked away. Kid listened to her fading footsteps until they were gone.

"Good," He sighed. "She didn't say anything about Patti. Well," He said as he stood up. "Better go eat."

Liz looked over her perfectly symmetrical table. "I hope Kid likes the table, and the meal." She sighed then say down at the nearest chair. She sat there, waiting for any signs of life to approach the table. She crossed her arms and laid her head on the table.

Just then Patti came skipping in. "Hi sis!" she said excitedly. " Sorry if I took so long! I was trying to find something cute for you!"

"Oh, it's no problem Patti!" Liz said, raising her spirits. "I hope you are hungry! I made plenty of food."

"Yay!" Patti replies and sits down. She then starts pilling her plate with rice. She reaches for the fish but looks up to see Liz looking at her lovingly. "What is it big sis?"

"Nothing. It's just you're so fucking cute!" They both begin to giggle, but go silent when Kid walks into the room.

"Don't stop on my account ladies." Kid says cooly. Oh my god! Kid thinks worriedly to himself. Patti told her. Kid quickly sits down. "It looks amazing Liz."

"Thanks Kid!" Liz said happily. "That means a lot to me!" She gives Kid a sweet smile as they both start to prepare their plates. They ate in silence for what seemed like eternity, until Liz finally broke the silence.

"So Kid," She says without looking up. "Do you have any plans tonight?"

"Actually, I'm getting together with Maka and Black Star. Some of the other Meisters want to get together and talk about some things."

"Oh, okay. How long do you plan to be out?"

Kid looked at her suspiciously. "Until late, I guess."

"Cool, just don't have a freak out, okay?" Liz says jokingly.

"Okay." Kid turns to the ominously quiet Patti. "What do you plan on doing Patti?"

"Well," she said happily. "I'm going to play with my Barbie and my giraffe." She paused and looked over at Liz. "But I was wondering if big sis would play with me."

Liz looks up nervously, but quickly covers her nervousness with a pleasant smile. "Sure Patti, what did you have in mind?"

Patti giggles. "Cops and robbers!" She shouts.

"Sound fun Patti!" Liz says, faking enthusiasm. "Who am I going to be this time?"

"I want you to be the cop this time!" Patti winks at her sister so Kid can't see.

"Okay Patti. I'll play with you after I clean up after dinner."

"Okay!"

Kid looks back and forth between the girl's suspiciously. "Hope you girls have fun." He says lamely.

"We will!" Patti half shouts. Patti then quickly finishes her food. "All done!"

"Wow Patti." Liz says, astonished

"I'm going to go get my toys ready! Okay, sis?"

"Okay Patti. See you in a bit."

"Okay! Bye Kid!" Patti says, patting Kid's head as she leaves the room.

"Good-bye Patti." Kid replies while fixing his hair. He turns to Liz. "I think I am finished also."

"Okay, I'll clean everything up." Liz quietly says. "When do you plan on leaving?"

"I guess now." Kid told her, trying hard to hide his sadness of leaving her.

"Okay. Have a good time."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." Liz says as Kid leaves the room. She sighed and began clearing the table.

How is that for a chapter 2? Need more reviews! Please tell me how you like it! I promise, the insest yuri is going to be in the next chapter… it was going to be in this one, but this one was so long, I had to split it up. I don't own any of the characters, just the plot line!


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

After the cleaning was done, Liz headed to her room to change. She had just taken her shity off when she noticed a skimpy outfit laying on her bed. She also noticed a little note on top of it.

"_Dear sissy, I hope you like the outfit I picked out for you! See you when you get changed! love Patti"_

Liz smiled as she read the letter. She set the letter down when she was done reading it and slowly slipped off her bra, pants, and underwear. She then quickly slipped on the tiny shirt and the tiny shorts as best as she could then headed towards Patti's room.

When she go to Patti's door, she looked down to look herself over as best as she could. Her navy blue shirt was evenly holding her boobs in the little bit of fabric. Her shorts were so short, that if she bent forward, her whole butt would show. She also was wearing a police hat, a pair of black hooker heels, and a small fake badge on her left boob.

Liz smiled smally to herself and opened the door. The large room was dimly lit by candles and the bed had a black and white bed spread. She looked all over the room filled with sex toys and other items they had used in the past to make love. She continued to look over the room as she sat down on the bed. After a minute, Patti emerged from the bathroom. She was wearing a shirt like Liz, but it was a bright orange. She was also wearing a very short orange skirt and black heels.

"Wow," Liz breathed. "You look amazing, sis."

"So do you!" Patti said excitedly as she walked over and sat on the bed beside Liz. Liz quickly threw herself onto her sister, making them both fall onto the bed. Liz sat up on Patti's waist and pinned Patti's arms to the bed. Patti smiled. "Why officer," she said, getting into character. "What is it that I have done?"

Liz smirked down at her sister. "You have been charged with theft young lady, and I have found you guilty."

"What is it exactly that I have been accused of stealing?" Patti asked innocently.

"You have been found guilty of taking my virginity, and my heart."

"Well, you're a bad cop then? Because you took my virginity as well."

Liz smiled deviously, and sat straight up, letting go of Patti's hands. "Is that right?"

"Yup!" Patti said, squirming free from under her sister. As soon as she was free, she hopped up and ran to the other side of the room.

"Come here!" Liz yelled jokingly. "Come here you juvenile delinquent!" Liz got up and chased Patti around the room a couple of times until Liz finally had her in a corner. Liz placed a hand on each side of Patti. "Give it up. I've got you." Liz took the handcuffs (which surprisingly fit) out of her pocket and handcuffed Patti's wrists in between them. After Liz had them secured adequately, she lifted Patti up so her arms were around Liz's neck and her legs were around Liz's waist.

Patti lovingly kissed Liz. "Well, well officer. It seems we've both been bad girls." Patti said into Liz's mouth. Liz shoved her tongue into Patti's mouth and nodded. Liz carried Patti to the bed and laid on top of her.

Liz started to roughly knead Patti's boobs as their tongues battled. Patti let out a moan. Liz smiled devilishly and unbuttoned Patti's shirt as she continued to kiss Patti. Her smile grew wider when she saw Patti's bare boobs pop out of the shirt. Liz moved Patti's arms from around her neck and slowly began to strip. Liz always loved the cute, amazed face Patti made when Liz's boobs were free and perky. But, Patti loved the feel of Liz's bare vagina on her.

Patti looked up at Liz lustfully. "Please take these damn handcuffs off of me."

Liz smirked. "Fine." Liz fumbled to unlock them. As soon as they were off, Patti quickly rolled Liz over so that she was on top. Liz squeaked as Patti started to rub her vagina softly and nibbled on her nipples. Her squeak became a moan when Patti started to suck on her left boob. Liz snaked her hands into Patti's hair and tugged lightly, earning a moan from Patti. Patti moved up Liz's body to kiss her lips. Their tounges went back to battle as their bodies twisted, tangled, and rolled for dominance. They rolled and rolled, moaning into each others mouths, until all of a sudden light flooded the room.

Who could it be? Hope you liked this chapter! It was definitely fun to work with! Please review! Will update as soon as I can!


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

Liz sat up and swiftly covered herself up, staring at the wide-eyed Kid standing at the door. Kid opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it and turned to leave.

"Kid!" Liz yelled after him. "Wait!" Kid stopped and slowly turned toward her. Kid let out a slow sigh.

"I'm sorry I interrupted." he said sadly. "Have fun." He turned on his heel and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. As soon as the door was closed, Patti let out a small giggle. Liz, who was staring at the door, quickly turned to her.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Obviously," Patti giggled. "The jury has found both of us guilty." Patti continued to giggle as Liz got up and retrieved her clothes.

After Liz had showered and was dressed in her usual clothes, she walked to Kid's door and hesitantly knocked

"What is it?" Kid asked angrily.

Liz sighed. "Can I come in? I need to talk to you."

"Why?" Liz heard as Kid sat up on his bed. "Why don't you just go play Barbies?" Kid said sarcastically.

"Just please let me in." Liz pleaded.

Kid let out a deep sigh. "Fine." Liz listened as he reluctantly stood up and walked toward the door. He slowly opened the door. Liz looked him over. He was wearing his white button-up, but it was unbuttoned and open. He was also in his black and white striped boxers. "Come in." He said without looking at her then turned and walked back to his bed. Liz followed him in, closing the door behind her.

Liz sighed and leaned against the door. "Do you know why I did what I did?" Kid looked at her and shook his head. "I did it to keep Patti happy. You may not see it, but I do." Liz paused and looked away from him. "She's lonely Kid. She just wants someone for herself, so I keep her happy. I do what she needs me to do to fulfill her needs." She turned to Kid, who was looking at her sadly. "I love my sister, Kid. I just want her to be happy." 

Kid could only blink at her. "I-I understand." He stuttered. "So, is that all?" 

Liz just stood there, staring at him. All she could do was nod her head. 

Kid nodded back to her. "Okay. Well, I'm tired. I guess I will talk to you later." Liz nodded to him again then left his room, closing the door behind her. She started to walk to her room as tears started to fall down her face. 


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the great reviews! I'm writing as quickly as possible but sometimes I have writers block. Especially when I come up with ideas for more stories, lol. I'm going to make this into a series called Broken. Each story is going to consist of different pairings from Soul Eater. For my next one, it's going to be Maka and Soul with Blair thrown in there somewhere. I hope you like this chapter! Please tell me how you like it!

After Kid heard the last of Liz's steps retreating down the hall, he rolled over into his pillows. "Damn it!" He screamed into them. "Why am I so stupid? Why couldn't I tell her I love her?" Kid sat up and rubbed his face. "God! I am such an idiot!" He stood up and walked to his door. "I should go talk to her." He said to himself. "I should just confess everything to her." He opened his door slowly. When it was open, he took one step out then quickly went back into his room and slammed it shut.

"What if she doesn't love me back." He whispered to himself. He hit his head against the door. "Ugh! I hate this!" He said with clenched teeth as he hit his head again. He turned and leaned against the door. "What am I going to do?" He asked himself. He walked back to his bed and sat down. He put his face in his hands and groaned.

There was a quick, loud knock at his door. "Kid!" Patti yelled from the other side of the door. "I wanna talk to you!" Kid groaned and went to open his door.

"What do you want Patti?" As soon as he opened the door, he was met with a kiss on the lips. Kid quickly pushed Patti away. "What the hell was that for?"

Patti giggled. "That's from my big sister!" Kid gaped at her.

"Liz wanted you to do that?" He whispered trying to hide his smile.

"No silly!" Kid's happiness faded quickly. "She didn't tell me to do that, but I know she wanted to!"

"Why do you say that?" Kid replied, tensing up.

"Because she loves you silly!" When she said that, all Kid could do was stare at Patti wide-eyed.

"H-how do you know that?" He looked at the ground. "She could never love asymmetrical garbage like me."

"Weeeeell," Patti said as she rocked on her heels. "Big sis never actually told me she loves you." She said quieter. "I only know she loves you because of the way she looks at you!" She yelled.

"R-really?"

"Yea Kid! She looks at you like you're a God! She adores you!"

"Okay." Kid sighed. "Could you leave me alone for awhile? I need to think about some things."

"Okay!" Patti squeaked as she skipped away. As soon as she was out of sight, Kid shut the door and leaned against it.

"I can't believe it." He whispered to the empty room. "She loves me." He slowly slid down the door and sat.

Liz laid on her bed, quiet after she had finished crying. She looked at the pillow beside her, which was covered in mascara.

"Ugh." She groaned. "That's another pillow ruined." She rolled over onto her back and sighed. "I wish Kid would love me." There was several loud knocks at her door.

"Big sis! I have something important to tell you!" Patti yelled excitedly.

"What could it possibly be?" Liz groaned.

"Please, just open the door!" Patti begged.

"Ugh! Fine." Liz got up and walked to the door. "What is so impor-" As soon as she opened the door, she was interrupted with a kiss. Liz just stood there, gaping at her. "What was that for?"

"That was from Kid!"

"WHAT?" Liz coughed. "Why would he tell you to come kiss me? He hates me!"

Patti giggled cutely. "No he doesn't sis. Kid loves you!"

"H-he does?" Liz stammered.

"Uh-huh! He really loves you! When you're not looking, he stares at you like you are a goddess! It's like he worships the ground you walk on!"

"Oh." Liz said quietly. "I didn't know that." Liz looked at the ground. "Could you leave Patti? I have stuff I have to do."

"Okay sis!" Patti skipped down the hall. Liz shut the door and went to her bed to sit down.

Hmm, what does Patti have up her adorable little sleeves? We'll see in the next chapter!

And sorry it took so long to post, been really busy since school started!


	6. Chapter 6

I am soooooooooooooo sorry I haven't posted in a while. I forgot about it. Sorry guys. But now I'm back! So off we go!

Kid paced his room frantically. "How could she love me?" He questioned his room. "How could I not have know! We live together for Gods' sake!" He flopped backwards onto his bed and sighed. "Maybe I should go speak to her." He rolled onto his side. "No, I can't yet. Not after what happened tonight. I'll wait until tomorrow." With that, he fell quickly asleep

Liz stared up at her ceiling, begging it silently to give her an answer. "Should I go talk to him? Should I confess my love?" She groaned and rolled over. "Does he really even love me? Or was Patti just having some fun like always. Ugh! I wish I knew what to do!" She rolled onto her stomach and plopped her face into her pillow. She slowly began to cry. She couldn't help the tears streaming down her face and off her pillow, but she needed to let out her feelings in some way. All of a sudden she bolted upright.

"I'm going to talk to him now. He needs to know how I feel and I need to know how he feels!" Hurriedly she jumped off her bed and ran to the door. She opened it just a crack and peeked out to make sure no one was in the hall. She then rushed quietly down the hall to Kid's bedroom and flung open the door. She stood there silently as she noticed Death the Kid was dead asleep. She quietly stepped into the room and shut the door behind her. She leaned against the door and watched as Kid's chest rose and fell with each breath.

"I love you, goddamn it." She whispered softly. "And I'm damn well going to make sure you know it." She slowly tip toed to Kid's bed. She looked down at his pale, slender face. "You really don't know I love you, do you?" She slowly leaned down and gently pressed her lips to his.


End file.
